Blog użytkownika:Juleczkalove/Nie ma róży bez kolców chyba że kupujesz w kwiaciarni
Hej jestem Julka a to mój pierwszy blog w życiu więc zwróćcie na to uwagę. Sprawy dotyczące opowiadania: #Czkawka nie ma nogi #Szczerbol ma lotkę #jest Valka i Stoik #Czkastrid na 100% #Czkawka ma siostrę Maję lub jak kto woli Maya (Szatynka długie włosy, czerwone usta, czekoladowe oczy) #Wszyscy (Czkawka, Astrid, Sączysmark, śledzik, Maya i bliżniaki) mają po 16 lat #Astrid jest siostrą (cioteczną) sączysmarka No to chyba narazie na tyle za niedługo prolog lub pierwszy rozdział !!! Teraz na zawsze razem Hej he dzisiaj wstawiam wamtakiego OS'a który miał być w Walentynki ale nie mogłam wam go wstawć bo mnie nie było więc wstawię go teraz. A i jeszcze jedno jak sięczujecie z faktem że JWS2 nie dostało oscara? Ja okropnie...A teraz o opowiadaniu. Mają po 20 lat póżniej 22.Tyle... zapraszam do komętowania myślę że się spodoba. Piękne popołudnie w wielkim mieście zwanym Los Angeles, dzień jak zwykle ciepły i słoneczny. Śliczna blondynka szła ulicami tego wielkiego miasta, a gdzie? Oczywiście że na zakupy. Kochała zakupy i wszystko co z nimi związane na przykład dzisiaj odbywała się długo wyczekiwana przez Astrid wyprzedaż w sklepie jej przyjaciółki. Szpadka sprzedawała najlepsze buty w całym LA. Specjalnie dla As przechowywała kilka (czyt. Kilkanaście) par butów które blondynka bardzo chciała mieć. Później Dziewczyny pójdą na kawę i ciastko do swojej ulubionej kawiarni do której chodziły prawie codziennie. Gdy As doszła już do galerii handlowej pod drzwi sklepu gdzie pracowała jej przyjaciółka. Nie było szans aby się tam przecisnąć, jeszcze wylądowałaby w szpitalu. Jedynym Ratunkiem była młoda panna Thorston. Wyjeła ze swojej miętowej torebki swój niebieski Iphon. I wykręciła numer do przyjaciółki po chwili nacisneła zieloną słuchawkę - Abonament chwilowo niedostępny usłyszała przez głośnik który znajdował się w telefonie. Nie była pewna co do pojścia do dzikiego tłumu lecz zaryzykowała o dziwo nie została znokautowana,, przez nienasycone zwierzęta. Gdy przedostała się pod drzwi sklepu one momentalnie się otworzyły i ludzie wparowali do sklepu. Buty znikneły w jedną chwilę blondynka nie zdążyła wziąć żadnych które by się jej spodobały.- Chyba nie jestem w formie- pomyślała i poszła na zaplecze do swojej przyjaciółki. -Hej – powiedziała zdołowana sytuacją. -Hej hej- przywitała Astrid z uśmiechem- Coś ty taka-smutna spytała widząc w jakim stanie jest jej przyjaciółka -Nic mi nie wychodzi, głównie chodzi o to że nie zdobyłam żadnych butów- wyżaliła się Szpadce.Ale za to ja tak- wyjeła zza szafy kilka kartonów z butami podała je blondynce. -Aaa.. Szpadka kocham cie!- wykrzyczała- nie wiem co bym bez ciebie zrobiła -Chyba byś umarła- zaczeła się śmiać -Dobra a teraz choć na kawę – pociągneła dziewczynę za rękę, Szpadka żuciła klucze do swojej koleżanki i powiedziała żeby zamkneła jak będzie wychodzić po przekroczeniu progu drzwi poczuła dość silne uderzenie straciła równowagę. Huk oznaczał spodkanie z podłogą a Szpadka upadła zaraz po niej.- Uważaj jak chodzisz- wydarła się -Sorry- powiedział chłopak z którym się zderzyła i pomógł jej pozbierać rzeczy -Tylko sorry?- powiedziała wkurzona -Śpieszę się na pociąg- powiedział zabierając swoje rzeczy i odszedł. -Ugh...Palant- powiedziała -Za to ładny- odezwała się dotąd milcząca Szpadka. Gdy doszły do kawiarenki zamówiły po kawie i ciastku , chwile się pośmiały poplotkowały ale Szpadka musiała iść na autobus dziewczyny przytuliły się na pożegnanie potem każda poszła w swoją stronę. W drodze do domu Astrid założyła na uszy swoje słuchawki i podpieła je do telefonu puściła obojętnie jaką piosenkę i poszła w stronę swojego domu. Gdy doszła do swojej willi, tak willi rodzice Astrid byli bogaci lecz nie było ich ciągle w domu nie miała do nich o to pretensji chcieli dla niej jak najlepiej żeby jej w życiu nie zabrakło lecz pieniądze to nie wszystko co trzeba mieć żeby przetrwać w teraźniejszości. Dziewczyna chciała od czasu do czasu porozmawiać, przytulić się z osobom którą pokocha i będzie z nią na całe życie, ale teraz nie o tym. Astrid Szybko poszła do swojego pokoju który był na poddaszu usiadła na fotelu i zaczeła wyjmować z kartonów buty – Szpilki, baleriny, sandały, męskie , koturny... chwila męskie adidasy? A gdzie są moje botki? Ugh... ten palant musiał się pomylić, typowe!- pomyślała, po chwili spojrzała na wyświetlacz w telefonie tym samym sprawdzajac godzinę w telefonie, od zderzenia mineło 40 minut na pewno już odjechał ale blondynka nie traciła nadziei wybiegła ile w sił w nogach bo przecież chodziło o buty w takich sprawach nie zadziera się z blondynką. Gdy As była już na miejscu rozglądneła się po peronie -Gdzie ten palant- pomyślała, nikogo nie było. Po chwili usłyszała za swoimi plecami... -Hej – powiedział ktoś, poznała że to ten palant -muszę przyzać że głos ma ładny – pomyślała i po chwili się odwróciła- chyba masz coś mojego- wtedy zobaczyła jego oczy w których zobaczyła szczęście i radość jaka wypełniała chłopaka -Cześć, tak a ty mojego- powiedziała jeszcze lekko zszokowana tą sytuacją chwilę pużniej wymienili się torbami- Szpadka miała rację jest śliczny, i.. i.. taki że co ja powiedziałam? Że jest śliczny, As ogarnij się poznałaś chłopaka godzinę temu i co?- Biła się ze swoimi myślami- Wydaje mi się że spieszyłeś na pociąg- powiedziała z uśmiechem -Tak ale... ale odjechał mi- powiedział,- O matko jakie ona ma piękne oczy, takie niebieskie a włosy też no włosy nie niebieskie tylko blond, Ej ej ej Czkawka zamieniłeś z nią tylko dwa słowa i się zakochałeś!-Szatyn też zadurzył się w dziewczynie – A nie przedstawiłem się Czkawka Haddock.- powiedział lekko całując dziewczynę w rękę -Astrid Hofferson – przedstawiła się chłopakowi -Przepraszam jeszcze raz za to co zaszło w galerii, ale spieszyłem się każdy wie jak to jest, nie myślałem wtedy- Zaczoł się tłumaczyć -Nie przepraszaj to ja nie powinnam tak reagować- Powiedziała – Ej As tu chodzi o buty!- Coś jej podpowiadało w duszy ale zignorowała to -Może dała byś cię wyciągnąć na ciastko lub chociaż na kawę znam tutaj wspaniałą kawiarnię ?- spytał z nutką nadziei w głosie. -Byłam już z przyjaciółką- Czkawka powoli zaczoł tracić nadzieję -Ale uwielbiam szarlotkę więc pójdziemy na szarlotkę.- A szatyn pociągnoł ją za rękę. Okazało się że to ta sama kawiarnia co Astrid i Szpadki. Dowiedziała się że Chłopak jest Anglikiem i chciał jechać na lotnisko a później do ojczyzny, do rodziny na urodziny swojej siostry, ale następny ma za kilka godzin więc żeby się nie martwiła. Było już około godziny 17 i Czkawka musiał się zbierać na pociąg bo znowu się spuźni na pociąg. -Czyli wieczorem wylatujesz?- spytała dla pewności.-Tak, o ile następny pociąg mi nie ucieknie i o ile dotrę na lotnisko.-Powiedział dając jej najpiękniejszy uśmiech jaki miał. Pod koniec swojego spodkania wymienili się numerami telefonu. Uzgodnili że przez ten czas (dwa tygodnie) będą się ze sobą kontaktowali i kiedy wróci nadrobią te 14 dni rozłąki. Od pamiętnego zderzenia w centrum handlowym mineło 2 lata. Tak jak sobie obiecali, utrzymywali ze sobą kontakt. Aktualnie są teraz parą w tej chwili siedzą gdzieś daleko od miasta pod drzewem na łaczce i cieszą cię swoją obecnością. Czkawka obejmował As tak że jej głowa spoczywała na jego torsie. -Słyszysz? -powiedział nagle. -Ale co?- spytała, nie rozumiejąc pytania swojego chłopaka. - Moje serce -odpowiedział a niebieskooka zbliżyła swoje ucho do jego klatki. - Tak, a co?- Spytała bo nadal nie wiedziała o co chodzi. -Ono bije tylko dla ciebie- A blondynka na te słowa natychmiastowo go pocałowała kiedy już się od siebie oderwali... -Gonisz!- krzykneła i zaczeła od niego uciekać. On natychmiastowo pobiegł za nią. Po chwili Astrid upadła na ziemię zaczeła ciężko dyszeć. -Astrid!- Przestraszony chłopak podbiegł do swojej ukochanej. -Boli..słabo mi...- powiedziała ledwo słyszalnie a Czkawka wezwał pogotowie. Astrid zamkneła oczy. -Astriś! Słyszysz mnie? Kochanie?!- krzyczał i zero reakcji. Łzy zaczeły powoli spływać po jego policzkach- No dalej..-szepnął bez silnie z myślą o karetce. -Państwo Hofferson?- spytał lekarz podchodzący do rodziców As. - Tak – momentalnie się podnieśli- Co z nią?- spytał jej ojciec -Jej stan jest ciężki. Państwa córka ma poważną wadę serca, Prawdopodobnie ma ona podłoże genetyczne. Czy ktoś z państwa lub z państwa rodziny miał bąź miał podobne problemy?- spytał - Mój ojciec miał podobne problemy.- odpowiedziała po chwili zastanowienia się rozpłakała się na dobre. -Jeśli w ciągu najbliższych czterech dni nie znajdzie się dawca serca do przeszczepu, pacjentka umrze.- oznajmił ponuro lekarz. - Ale jak to się stało? Dopiero teraz?!- dopytywali -Przykro mi- powiedział i odszedł. Dla Czkawki był to koniec świata. Jego ukochana była jedną nogą w grobie, a on nie mógł nic zrobić. No, prawie -Panienko Astrid...- blondynka usłyszała spokojny, męski głos- Budzimy się proszę otworzyć oczy- blondynka dostosowała się- As dostosowała się do polecenia nieznajomego. Witamy wśród żywych- uśmiechnął się mężczyzna w białym kitlu. -Gzie ja jestem?- spytała po chwili rozglądania się po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdowała -W szpitalu.- usłyszała głos swojej mamy która po chwili się uśmiechneła. -Mama!? -Zadam pani jeszcze kilka pytań kontrolnych.- Powiedział – Jak ma pani na imię? -Astrid Hofferson -Ile ma pani lat? - 22 za trzy miesiące 23- Lekarz zadał jeszcze kilka takich pytań - Myślę że wszystko jest w pożądku- zwrócił się do mojej mamy- Pani chłopak był bohaterem. Bardzo panią kochał. Proszę odpoczywać.- Powiedział i wyszedł -Co..? jak to ''był? Dziwny ten lekarz .- Powiedziała a mama wcisneła do jej ręki błękitną kopertę i wyszła do męża. Astrid nie rozumiała o co chodzi szybko rozpakowała kopertę , w środku był list. Los Angeles, 15.02.2015r. Najdroższa! Skoro czytasz ten list, jesteś cała i zdrowa. Bardzo mnie to cieszy. Nie ma mnie teraz przy tobie fizycznie chociaż bardzo bym tego chciał, mimo tego że mnie nie widzisz, jestem obok Ciebie, obserwuję każdy twój ruch, Widzę jak twoje niebieskie oczka świdrują po moim liście. Blond grzywka opada ci na czoło. Kiedy byliśmy na łące bawiliśmy się w berka, zaczełaś się dusić, było ci słabo, pamiętasz? Zadzwoniłem po pogotowie. W szpitalu powiedzieli mi że potrzebujesz nowego serca. Teraz cząstka mnie zostanie już na zawsze w Tobie- Astrid zaczeła wszystko rozumieć . Łzy spływały po jej policzkach rozbijały się o kartkę. On się dla niej poświęcił- Będę zawsze blisko ciebie. Astiś nie chcę, żebyś była smutna z mojego powodu. Masz ułożyć sobie życie z kimś kto cie szczerze pokocha,Jak ja. Masz mieć z tą osobą gromadkę dzieci o której marzyliśmy, masz być szczęśliwa. Będziemy się widywali tylko we snach. Dopilnuję aby twój sen był zawsze spokojny. Nie opuszczę cię, nigdy. Ani mi się waż zrobić sobie coś głupiego. Masz się zestarzeć spokojnie z mężem i dziećmi u boku.- Ty miałeś nim być – przemkneło jej przez myśli.- Moje serce będzie w tobie już na zawsze. Będzie pomagało ci podejmować dobre decyzje. Tylko słuchaj głosu serca, słuchaj mojego głosu- Astid rozpłakała się już na dobre-. Nie zapomnij że cię kocham i nigdy nie przestanę cię kochać. Pamiętasz? '' Ono bije tylko dla ciebie''. Na zawsze Twój Czkwka. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach